Betrayal
by NotAContrivance
Summary: It's amazing what people do to cover up the truth.
1. Chapter One

No clue why or even how I wrote this. I got a burst of inspiration (which is sad, because I've been trying to come up with an idea for days) and this popped out. Life's weird that way. This winds up making absolutely no sense at all. It's set during when they're in high school. Spinelli sort of withdrew from the group for some reason I haven't figured out and she's the same person she was in fourth grade. Pretty much.  
  
Of course, this gave me Ev déjà vu because he was being fighty and she was acting flighty...lol...Paulie and Joe-boy own it. See, when I said I would prolly never write a Recess fic again, I was being like Vince when he said he would kick no more...Anyways, I think I was channeling my anger into Spinelli, who's a very angry person to begin with.  
  
Spinelli punched TJ hard in the nose, blood spurting out. TJ clapped a hand to his nose, eyes filling with betrayal. He stepped backwards from the seething girl.  
  
"Spinelli? Why?" TJ asked, sounding as innocent as a fourth grader.  
  
Spinelli glared at him.  
  
"You know why," Spinelli hissed.  
  
TJ tilted his head, confused.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" TJ asked curiously.  
  
Spinelli glared at him even fiercer. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You are so dumb," Spinelli remarked, annoyed.  
  
TJ gave her a weird look and Vince arrived, breathless. He looked between a bleeding TJ and a panting Spinelli worriedly.  
  
"What happened here?" Vince questioned.  
  
Spinelli frowned.  
  
"Oh, screw off, Vince. Can't you see we're talking here?" Spinelli barked.  
  
Vince raised an eyebrow and looked to TJ. Spinelli noticed this and spun to face TJ. Her dark eyes bore into his blue ones like a drill.  
  
"Teej, tell him how we were *just* talking. You can do that, right?" Spinelli bit.  
  
TJ looked between the two nervously. He swallowed, afraid of Spinelli, for the first time in his life. He nodded, terrified.  
  
"We were, uh, talking, Vince," TJ stuttered.  
  
Vince gave him a look.  
  
"TJ, you're bleeding. Her hand has blood on it. It's not exactly a no brainer," Vince remarked.  
  
Spinelli crossed her arms angrily over her chest.  
  
"Can it, Vince. This is between me and TJ. You are not involved anywhere in the equation," Spinelli sneered.  
  
Vince gave TJ a pleading look. TJ nodded and Vince left, confused. Spinelli turned, and, in a flash, had TJ by the collar. TJ looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"Spinelli, why are you doing this?" TJ begged.  
  
Spinelli picked him up and spun him around in the air angrily.  
  
"Teej, for future reference, I go by Ash or Sin. Now shut up!" Spinelli scoffed.  
  
TJ nodded quietly.  
  
"Ash, why are you acting like this?" TJ beseeched.  
  
Spinelli's face twisted into a look of sadness. She slammed TJ against the wall, getting right in his face. She said nothing.  
  
"Why'd you push me away?" TJ implored, hurt.  
  
Spinelli's eyes misted over. She furiously blinked back the tears that were coming and swallowed over the lump in her throat. Her eyes hardened and stabbed into his.  
  
"You want the truth?" Spinelli spat.  
  
TJ nodded, wide-eyed. Spinelli sighed, and turned away from TJ.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Spinelli shouted angrily.  
  
TJ's brow furrowed and he moved away from the wall, towards her. Spinelli shivered as he turned her to face him.  
  
"You owe me the truth," TJ whispered.  
  
Spinelli broke free from his gaze, staring at her feet.  
  
"You won't handle it well," Spinelli jeered.  
  
TJ shook his head.  
  
"Just tell me," TJ stated.  
  
Suddenly, Spinelli slammed him against a wall. Her arms were pinning him in between her and the wall. Her eyes stared deeply into his. She leaned down and kissed him, surprising him and not surprising him at the same time. He blinked, but by then, she pulled away, temper flaring.  
  
"Teej, in case you haven't figured it out," Spinelli began, running a hand through her hair.  
  
TJ shot her a confused look and she let out a huge sigh.  
  
"You wanted to know what you did, TJ. And now you're going to know," Spinelli murmured quietly.  
  
TJ was even more confused. This just made Spinelli even more hysterical.  
  
"You made me fall in love with you, that's what you did!" Spinelli snapped.  
  
TJ stared at her in shock, speechless.  
  
"I-" He began.  
  
Spinelli stared emptily at him.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't feel the same," Spinelli hissed, running from the room in tears.  
  
TJ stood there blankly for a few moments. He got up and ran after her, wondering if he could ever catch up with her.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! *pout* Pwetty Pwease? 


	2. Chapter Two

No clue why or even how I wrote this. I got a burst of inspiration (which is sad, because I've been trying to come up with an idea for days) and this popped out. Life's weird that way. This winds up making absolutely no sense at all. It's set during when they're in high school. Spinelli sort of withdrew from the group for some reason I haven't figured out and she's the same person she was in fourth grade. Pretty much.  
  
Of course, this gave me Ev déjà vu because he was being fighty and she was acting flighty...lol...Paulie and Joe-boy own it. See, when I said I would prolly never write a Recess fic again, I was being like Vince when he said he would kick no more...Anyways, I think I was channeling my anger into Spinelli, who's a very angry person to begin with.  
  
Spinelli punched TJ hard in the nose, blood spurting out. TJ clapped a hand to his nose, eyes filling with betrayal. He stepped backwards from the seething girl.  
  
"Spinelli? Why?" TJ asked, sounding as innocent as a fourth grader.  
  
Spinelli glared at him.  
  
"You know why," Spinelli hissed.  
  
TJ tilted his head, confused.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" TJ asked curiously.  
  
Spinelli glared at him even fiercer. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You are so dumb," Spinelli remarked, annoyed.  
  
TJ gave her a weird look and Vince arrived, breathless. He looked between a bleeding TJ and a panting Spinelli worriedly.  
  
"What happened here?" Vince questioned.  
  
Spinelli frowned.  
  
"Oh, screw off, Vince. Can't you see we're talking here?" Spinelli barked.  
  
Vince raised an eyebrow and looked to TJ. Spinelli noticed this and spun to face TJ. Her dark eyes bore into his blue ones like a drill.  
  
"Teej, tell him how we were *just* talking. You can do that, right?" Spinelli bit.  
  
TJ looked between the two nervously. He swallowed, afraid of Spinelli, for the first time in his life. He nodded, terrified.  
  
"We were, uh, talking, Vince," TJ stuttered.  
  
Vince gave him a look.  
  
"TJ, you're bleeding. Her hand has blood on it. It's not exactly a no brainer," Vince remarked.  
  
Spinelli crossed her arms angrily over her chest.  
  
"Can it, Vince. This is between me and TJ. You are not involved anywhere in the equation," Spinelli sneered.  
  
Vince gave TJ a pleading look. TJ nodded and Vince left, confused. Spinelli turned, and, in a flash, had TJ by the collar. TJ looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"Spinelli, why are you doing this?" TJ begged.  
  
Spinelli picked him up and spun him around in the air angrily.  
  
"Teej, for future reference, I go by Ash or Sin. Now shut up!" Spinelli scoffed.  
  
TJ nodded quietly.  
  
"Ash, why are you acting like this?" TJ beseeched.  
  
Spinelli's face twisted into a look of sadness. She slammed TJ against the wall, getting right in his face. She said nothing.  
  
"Why'd you push me away?" TJ implored, hurt.  
  
Spinelli's eyes misted over. She furiously blinked back the tears that were coming and swallowed over the lump in her throat. Her eyes hardened and stabbed into his.  
  
"You want the truth?" Spinelli spat.  
  
TJ nodded, wide-eyed. Spinelli sighed, and turned away from TJ.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Spinelli shouted angrily.  
  
TJ's brow furrowed and he moved away from the wall, towards her. Spinelli shivered as he turned her to face him.  
  
"You owe me the truth," TJ whispered.  
  
Spinelli broke free from his gaze, staring at her feet.  
  
"You won't handle it well," Spinelli jeered.  
  
TJ shook his head.  
  
"Just tell me," TJ stated.  
  
Suddenly, Spinelli slammed him against a wall. Her arms were pinning him in between her and the wall. Her eyes stared deeply into his. She leaned down and kissed him, surprising him and not surprising him at the same time. He blinked, but by then, she pulled away, temper flaring.  
  
"Teej, in case you haven't figured it out," Spinelli began, running a hand through her hair.  
  
TJ shot her a confused look and she let out a huge sigh.  
  
"You wanted to know what you did, TJ. And now you're going to know," Spinelli murmured quietly.  
  
TJ was even more confused. This just made Spinelli even more hysterical.  
  
"You made me fall in love with you, that's what you did!" Spinelli snapped.  
  
TJ stared at her in shock, speechless.  
  
"I-" He began.  
  
Spinelli stared emptily at him.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't feel the same," Spinelli hissed, running from the room in tears.  
  
TJ stood there blankly for a few moments. He got up and ran after her, wondering if he could ever catch up with her.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! *pout* Pwetty Pwease?  
  
TJ ran hopelessly after Spinelli, though she had a good twenty minute head start. He was just about to give up and go home when he saw someone standing on Old Rusty. He was sure it was Spinelli. He ran to the jungle gym he had loved so dearly as a child and climbed up it. Spinelli saw him and glared.  
  
"What do you want?" Spinelli snapped.  
  
TJ climbed up off the ladder and nervously walked towards her. She was standing atop a set of monkey bars and climbing still higher. TJ looked up nervously at her.  
  
"Don't do this, Spinelli!" TJ begged.  
  
Spinelli rolled her eyes.  
  
"You think that I'm going to jump?" She asked mockingly.  
  
TJ bit his lip and nodded. Spinelli laughed.  
  
"That's a good one, TJ. But when have I ever been the kind of girl who'd kill herself just because a guy didn't like her?" Spinelli jeered.  
  
TJ frowned up at her worriedly. His silence told her more than any words he could've said then. Spinelli's eyes widened and she climbed carefully unto the top rung of the monkey bars, turning to face TJ.  
  
"I can't believe you think I'd kill myself. You're dumber than I thought," Spinelli sneered.  
  
TJ looked up sadly at her.  
  
"Look, we need to talk," TJ replied reasonably.  
  
Spinelli rolled her eyes once more and climbed onto the narrow set of bars running along the top. She turned carefully, hands on her hips, and stared down at TJ.  
  
"We have nothing to talk about, Teej. I love you, you don't love me. It's as simple as that," Spinelli replied coldly.  
  
TJ gave her a look.  
  
"Then why are you on top of the monkey bars?" TJ pointed out.  
  
Spinelli scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"To get away from you, genius," Spinelli spat.  
  
She walked further on the beam away from TJ. TJ grew more worried with each step she took. Spinelli turned around and saw him still there. She sighed angrily.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to jump. We established that already. You don't love me, so why are you still here?" Spinelli yelled, waving her arms about and miraculously keeping her balance.  
  
TJ crossed his arms over his chest, eyes steely.  
  
"How do you know I don't love you? You ran away, remember?" TJ questioned.  
  
This caught Spinelli off guard and she snuck a glance at him.  
  
"Well," Spinelli whispered curtly, "Do you?"  
  
TJ said nothing and Spinelli nodded.  
  
"See, I was right," Spinelli scoffed.  
  
TJ shook his head.  
  
"How do you know that I don't? I mean, we are friends, aren't we? I do care about all my friends. You just took my silence for a no. You don't know what's going through my mind," TJ rebutted.  
  
Spinelli's eyes narrowed and she threw her arms in the air.  
  
"TJ, I don't want to be friends with you. I think I've made that very clear. I could care less about friends right now," Spinelli snapped.  
  
TJ smirked.  
  
"Oh, really? Remember when we were dating and I said that we'd be better off friends? You seemed to agree with me, did you not?" TJ retorted.  
  
Spinelli glared even more intensely at him, before jumping off the monkey bars. TJ's eyes widened and he froze.  
  
However, Spinelli stayed true to her word. She grabbed a pole hanging out of the side of the jungle gym and swung up unto the area where TJ was standing. She smirked at the look on his face, moving closer to him. Upon his inquisitive look, she spoke.  
  
"I was bored."  
  
TJ gave her a look, panting. He obviously wanted an answer to his question. The smirk fell from her face.  
  
"I agreed because I had to. I was the only available Ashley at the time. Next time you want a date, go out with Gretchen," Spinelli said venomously.  
  
TJ frowned.  
  
"You weren't in love with me then, were you?" TJ asked bluntly.  
  
Spinelli cracked her knuckles, scowling even more.  
  
"TJ, I've been in love with you since the fourth grade. You didn't want anything serious with me. Still don't," Spinelli replied bitterly, turning to leave.  
  
TJ gave her a pleading look and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"You could've told me that," TJ replied empathetically.  
  
Spinelli elbowed him away, eyes dark.  
  
"No, I couldn't have. We were in Eighth Grade. How dumb would that have sounded?" Spinelli countered.  
  
TJ rolled his eyes.  
  
"I would have understood. You didn't have to tell me like this!" TJ yelled.  
  
Spinelli sighed, head in her hands.  
  
"Just leave me alone," She sobbed, turning her back to him.  
  
TJ placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, which was cold, bare, and shaking. TJ grew concerned.  
  
"Are you cold?" TJ asked thoughtfully.  
  
Spinelli looked up at him and shook her head. They both looked down at her attire of black combat boots, very short tight vinyl dress, and matching necklace. TJ's gaze lingered a bit longer than it should have.  
  
"No. I always dress like this. Haven't you seen me at school?" Spinelli replied, annoyed.  
  
TJ put an arm around her shoulder, which Spinelli promptly removed. They heard footsteps approaching and turned to face the creator of the noise. It was Gretchen, who looked just as shocked to see them, together, as they were to see her here. 


	3. Chapter Three

This is a good chapter. Which is why I want you to review. Remember. I don't own this. Never have. And if you haven't noticed, a character's making a cameo in each chapter. Hehe.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Gretchen asked, confused.  
  
Spinelli smirked.  
  
"Not jumping," She retorted, glaring at TJ.  
  
TJ frowned. Gretchen scratched her head. She looked between the two.  
  
"Aren't you cold, Spinelli?" Gretchen asked, concerned.  
  
Spinelli shook her head and shot a meaningful glance at TJ.  
  
"No. I got used to it a long time ago," Spinelli whispered.  
  
TJ felt a pang of guilt. Gretchen raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What happened between you two?" Gretchen questioned.  
  
Spinelli's eyes grew sad.  
  
"We were talking," Spinelli sighed.  
  
Gretchen was skeptical.  
  
"*Just* talking?" Gretchen clarified.  
  
Spinelli crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't like what you're insinuating," Spinelli snapped.  
  
Gretchen gave her a look. TJ merely stood there, silent as a stone.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Gretchen repeated.  
  
Spinelli threw her hands in the air.  
  
"Jeez, Gretch, nothing happened. Everyone thinks that just because we went out once that there's all this chemistry there. I even heard some kids whispering about a secret affair! So we kissed in fourth grade, we went out once. Big deal!" Spinelli yelled.  
  
TJ smirked. Everyone had been right.  
  
"You rhymed," TJ said simply.  
  
Spinelli glared at him. Gretchen looked smug.  
  
"I wasn't insinuating about *that*. Its just that Teej has a bloody nose. And he's with you," Gretchen pointed out.  
  
Spinelli scowled.  
  
"Same difference," Spinelli muttered.  
  
Gretchen cocked her head.  
  
"Spinelli, how much have you had to drink?" Gretchen asked bluntly.  
  
Spinelli appeared to think for a moment.  
  
"A few shots of vodka. Not enough to get me really drunk," Spinelli said dully.  
  
TJ raised his eyebrows and Spinelli turned to leave.  
  
"I'm going to go home now," Spinelli grunted.  
  
TJ grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Spinelli, don't go. I'll walk you home," TJ offered.  
  
Spinelli's eyes seemed to look right through him.  
  
"We live on the same street, Teej. It's not exactly out of your way," Spinelli hissed.  
  
TJ said nothing, merely grabbing her arm and climbing down the jungle gym with her. She sulked. TJ waited until they were out of earshot.  
  
"So, you love me?" TJ asked merrily.  
  
Spinelli looked at him like he was a space alien.  
  
"Don't let it get to your head," Spinelli sneered.  
  
TJ smiled, but Spinelli frowned. TJ turned curiously to face her.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why?" TJ asked calmly.  
  
Spinelli looked at him, anger gone.  
  
"Why what?" She asked.  
  
TJ's gaze was calm and confused Spinelli.  
  
"Why do you love me?" TJ rephrased.  
  
Spinelli looked down at the ground.  
  
"I don't know," Spinelli murmured.  
  
She stared at her feet and TJ didn't think she'd ever answer. Finally, she looked up.  
  
"I've ghosted through life, Teej. No one's ever noticed me. No one's ever thought much of me. You didn't even try and find out about my parents until I was nine. I guess I just liked a little attention," Spinelli whispered quietly.  
  
TJ had nothing to say to that. They walked up to her unlit house. She turned to him to say goodbye. He surprised her with a kiss. He then turned and left, leaving a shocked Spinelli fumbling with her keys.  
  
- Loren ;* 


	4. Chapter Four

This chapter's interesting...Uh, it's also the last chapter, and I don't own Recess...Spinelli's friend sort of...Yeah. I repeat, this is the last chapter... *blink* This is the second time I've ever finished a fic. Ever. It's mind-boggling.  
  
TJ walked to school the next morning and had barely stepped inside its steel gates when Spinelli was in his face.  
  
It was too early, he thought tiredly. Spinelli was fixing a rather severe glare on him and TJ didn't know why. Spinelli, noticing his clueless look, rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth and was about to speak when Vince arrived. She glared at Vince too.  
  
Her eyes were covered in emerald green eye shadow and electric blue lipstick coated her lips. Her cheeks were pale, makeup thick on her face. Her shirt was mostly blue mesh that matched her lipstick, with a vinyl bra underneath and a short black vinyl skirt with fishnets. She also wore a dog collar choker and the same oversized boots, ski cap (this one, however, was black), and bomber jacket that she had worn in elementary school.  
  
She scowled and the bell rung. Spinelli aimed a fierce glare at the two boys she had known since childhood and ran after her friends. She started chatting with a friend of hers with white striped hair.  
  
"Sin? Wha' were ya doin' o'er ther' wit' Goody-Two-Shoes?" The goth girl asked Spinelli.  
  
Spinelli looked back at TJ, glaring.  
  
"Well, Ro, I was tryin' to talk to him. Vince interrupted," Spinelli spat angrily.  
  
Her friend nodded, adjusting her backpack.  
  
"How many tahmes hav' Ah tole ya? It's Ro-GUE. I don' see why ya even talk ta 'im anyways," Rogue exclaimed.  
  
Spinelli rolled her eyes.  
  
"Rogue, I've known him since I was five. Probably younger. He's practically my next-door neighbor," Spinelli grunted.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ya lahke him," Rogue stated bluntly.  
  
Spinelli gritted her teeth.  
  
"Me? Like him? You're crazy!" Spinelli hissed.  
  
Rogue smirked.  
  
"Nah. Yer the crazy one, Suga'. Crazy fo' him," Rogue replied, Mississippian accent thick.  
  
Spinelli sighed.  
  
"I do not! And anyways, you're crazy for a certain guy too. And speaking of him, he's right there," Spinelli responded viciously.  
  
Rogue reddened slightly and kicked Spinelli.  
  
"Yer a moron! How coul' Ah lahke HIM? He's a... Well, ther' ain't no nahce word ta describe 'im," Rogue yelled.  
  
Spinelli smirked. She pointed ahead, where a tall, lanky guy with brown hair and a trench coat stood, flirting with a group of girls. Rogue's eyes widened and she turned in the opposite direction quickly. Spinelli laughed and Rogue glared.  
  
"Ah. Do. Naht. Lahke. Him," Rogue snapped.  
  
Spinelli grinned.  
  
"Sure you don't," Spinelli said sarcastically.  
  
Rogue glared at her.  
  
"Ash, jus' go talk ta yer bo'frien', a'ready," Rogue hissed.  
  
Spinelli frowned. However, Rogue had been spotted. Her eyes widened as the guy started to come after her and she ran down the hallway. Spinelli laughed. She decided to skip first period. After all, she couldn't stand Mrs. Calahan. She saw TJ walking down the deserted hallway and confronted him.  
  
"TJ!" Spinelli yelled.  
  
TJ turned to face her and stopped walking.  
  
"Yeah? What, Spinelli?" TJ asked.  
  
Spinelli's eyes were steely as they bore into his. She smiled a strange little smile.  
  
"TJ, we need to talk," Spinelli hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the girl's bathroom.  
  
TJ's eyes widened. Rogue heard the noise and leapt out of the stall, tackling TJ immediately. Her eyes widened and she moved off TJ quickly. She dusted herself off, glaring at Spinelli.  
  
"Sorrah, though' ya wer' summon else," Rogue snapped, pulling up her shirt sleeves.  
  
TJ nodded. He turned to Spinelli.  
  
"Spinelli, who's she? Why'd she tackle me?" TJ asked, confused.  
  
Rogue glared at him.  
  
"Ah'm right here, Detweiler," Rogue spat.  
  
TJ looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Mah name's Rogue. Or, tha's what ya can call meh. Anyway, Ah tackled ya beca'se Ah though' ya wer' this jerk Ah know," Rogue explained tiredly.  
  
Spinelli smirked.  
  
"Yeah. His name's R-" Spinelli began, grinning.  
  
Rogue clapped a gloved hand over her mouth. She glared at her friend viciously. TJ grinned, noting that Rogue's face was flushed. Well, flushed for a goth wearing thick makeup, anyways.  
  
"Oh, crazy gahrl, talk ta him already. Everyone can see tha' ya got sumt'in' ta tell him, so ou' wit' it a'ready," Rogue snarled.  
  
Spinelli glared at her and moved herself and TJ away from her friend. Rogue shot her a smug look and Spinelli scowled. Spinelli placed her hands on TJ's shoulders.  
  
"TJ, I've asked you this many times, and you still haven't given me an answer," Spinelli began.  
  
TJ looked at her evenly, not saying a word. Spinelli fidgeted with her hands and moved closer to TJ. TJ's back was against the wall.  
  
"Do you have feelings for me?" Spinelli whispered.  
  
Her face was a few inches away from his. He could feel her breath on his face. Spinelli's eyes bore into him.  
  
"Yes or no, TJ? It's a simple question," Spinelli snapped, frustrated.  
  
She moved back and TJ remained silent. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.  
  
"I don't know, Spinelli," TJ breathed.  
  
Spinelli shot him a cold look and she stormed out of the stall. Angry tears bubbled up in her eyes and she blinked them back. She grabbed Rogue's arm, running out of the bathroom. Rogue fought, but eventually gave in to Spinelli's strength.  
  
The door slammed behind them and only then did TJ exit the stall. He looked at himself in the mirror, wondering if he had done the right thing. He sighed, confused about his life, and quietly left the bathroom. Unbeknownst to all involved, on the mirror in the far corner, in angry red lipstick, read the word Betrayal.  
  
"And this, good friends, is what happens when the blinders finally come off. A cautionary tale from me to you. This is why denial is not your friend. Now, any questions? Okay... And ACTION!" Michael Blumberg, a famous director, said passionately.  
  
The cameras rolled and the actress playing Spinelli spoke up.  
  
"Hey? Mr. Blumberg? Is this a true story?" Sydney, the actress asked.  
  
Mikey looked at her.  
  
"Yeah. It happened a long time ago. Between my elementary school friends. But that's another story for another day. Now, Sydney, Jack, continue!" Michael replied distractedly.  
  
They attempted to go back to the movie, but Jack, the actor playing TJ, interrupted.  
  
"Why doesn't Ted just tell Leigh that he loves her?" Jack asked confusedly.  
  
Mikey sighed.  
  
Mikey's next reply ended the subject.  
  
"Does it say that he loved her?" Michael snapped.  
  
Jack leafed through the script and looked up at Michael.  
  
"Not exactly," Jack replied thoughtfully.  
  
"And, you know what the sad thing is? No one will ever know the answer to that question," Mikey replied in a bittersweet tone.  
  
THE END.  
  
Oh, Ted and Leigh are the "movie-names" for Spinelli and TJ. Because Spinelli's name ends in a Lee sound... Both of them. Ashley, Spinelli, you get the drift. And Ted is a form of Theodore. What is TJ's middle name? James? Anyways, the actors...Yay, I own them! Okay. Ending very unexpected, no? Anyways, REVIEW!  
  
- Loren ;* 


End file.
